


Groupchat Shananigans

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Will Byers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parental Steve Harrington, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: I watched all of Stranger Things in three days and thought this was a good ideaChaos ensures





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating Rows on Twitter but I'm gonna do this instead.

_ Mike added Will B, Lucas S, Dustin H, El H, Max M to the party  _

_ Mike changed Will B's nickname to wholesome boi will  _

_ Mike changed Lucas S' nickname to slingshot _

_ Mike changed Dustin H's nickname to Dust-in the wind _

_ Mike changed Ell H's nickname to superpowers _

_ Mike changed Max M's nickname to sk8er gorl _

_ _

_ Mike changed his nickname to edgelord  _

  
  


Wholesome boi will: what the hell mike 

Sk8er gorl: what is this??? 

Edgelord: I got bored hush 

Slingshot: why am I here 

Superpowers: hi :) 

Edgelord: hello 

Dust-in the wind: sorry I was talking to mom 

Slingshot: you mean steve 

Dust-in the wind: my phone auto corrects Steve to mom 🤷🏻‍♂️

Wholesome boi will: that's weird 

Dust-in the wind: is it tho 

Edgelord: yes

Sk8er gorl: yes 

Slingshot: yes 

Superpowers: yes 

Wholesome boi will: yes 

Dust-in the wind: okay jesus 

Slingshot: we should add him 

Dust-in the wind: who steve 

Slingshot: well duh 

Superpowers: hay don't be mean to dustin 

_ Edgelord added Steve Harrington to the party  _

_ Edgelord changed Steve's nickname to angry mom  _

Angry mom: what on earth is this 

Angry mom: why am I here?? 

Edgelord: Dustin's idea 

Angry mom: Dustin's my favourite :)) 

Dust-in the wind: :))))) wahoo 

Superpowers: can I be your favourite too 

Angry mom: sure :) 

Sk8er gorl: el is so cute I can't hhhh

Slingshot: that's pretty gae 

Sk8er gorl: shut up 

Superpowers: I think max is cute too:) 

Sk8er gorl: szktzoyylccich hhhnnggg 

Slingshot: you alright there 

Sk8er gorl: shut up biatch 

Dust-in the wind: oooo max said swear word 

Angry mom: watch you Language 

Sk8er gorl: wAtCh YoUr LaNgUaGe 

Angry mom: are you mocking me? Young woman 

Wholesome boi will: you sound like an actual mom bls stop 

Angry mom: why am I not dad like I'm a man 

Dust-in the wind: because you act like a mom 

Angry mom: then who would be dad 

Edgelord: we call Jonathan dad 

Angry mom: you do? Why 

Slingshot: because he acts like a dad 

Wholesome boi will: it's common scene really 

Angry mom: can I add him to the chat 

Edgelord: sure why not 

_ Angry mom added loserwithacamera to the party  _

_ Angry mom changed loserwithacamera nickname to photography dad  _

Photography dad: this better be worth it 

Angry mom: :) 

_ Edgelord changed the group chat name to party + mom and dad  _

Photography dad: who is angry mom 

Angry mom: it's me steve 

Photography dad: why are you angry mom 

Superpowers: because he acts like a mother 

Dust-in the wind: also I've dubbed him as my brother/mother/father figure so yeah 

Slingshot: that's still weird man 

Dust-in the wind: it's really not shut up 

Angry mom: don't worry Dustin it's not weird plus I give great advice 

Photography dad: yeah in your dreams Harrington 

Angry mom: le gasp I'm offended 

Sk8er gorl: that's like saying mike doesn't have the biggest crush on will 

Wholesome boi will: what 

Sk8er gorl: shit gotta blast 

_ Sk8er gorl has left the chat  _

Angry mom: wait mike likes will 

Slingshot: duh isn't it obvious 

Edgelord: I'd hope not

Edgelord: wait nvm 

_ Edgelord has left the chat  _

Wholesome boi will: well the more you know 🙃

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mukbangs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukbangs are kinda scary if you think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't abandoned I promise, i had this chapter written a while ago but was scared to post it cause I thought that the first chapter wouldn't get any traction but thanks for all the comments and kudos ;)

_ Dust-in the wind added Edgelord to the chat  _

_ Dust-in the wind added sk8er gorl to the chat _

Dust-in the wind: yall we should have a mukbang 

Wholesome boi will: mukbangs scare me 

Dust-in the wind: tf how 

Wholesome boi will: because it's just sitting there eating way too much food 

Edgelord: oh dont forget the asmr ones 

Slingshot: they're asmr mukbangs? Why? 

Edgelord: fuk knows but they're terrifying 

Dust-in the wind: okay idc we should one anyways 

Wholesome boi will: we are NOT having a mukbang and plus who would buy the food 

Edgelord: I could ask nancy? 

Slingshot: why dont we ask steve 

Sk8er gorl: this is a bad idea

Angry mom: I was summoned 

Dust-in the wind: we wanna have a mukbang and we wanna know if either you or nancy can buy us food 

Angry mom: a muk what 

Superpowers: mukbang Steve keep up 

Sk8er gorl: sksksjs mE 

Angry mom: okay just making sure 

Slingshot: so will you buy us the food? 

Angry mom: sure why not 

______

_ Angry mom has created a groupchat  _

_ Angry mom has added Nancy W, Robin B and photography  _ _ dad _

_ Angry mom changed the group name to "adults" _

  
  


Nancy W: it's the middle of the day and I'm busy, what

Robin B: chill dont your boxers in a bunch 

Nancy W: oh hush 

Angry mom: anyWho dustin wants to have a mukbang and wants either nancy or I to buy the party food 

Nancy W: why does he want to have a mukbang

Robin B: cause they're fun duh 

Photography dad: because they're children 

Nancy W: oh be quiet 

Robin B: someones in a bad mood 

Angry mom: anywAyS I'm gonna be buying the food so nancy youre all good :) 

Nancy W: I wasnt gonna buy any food but thanks steve 

Photography dad: will doesnt like mukbangs did he say anything about that 

Nancy W: nice of you to finally stop lerking Jonathan 

Angry mom: he did mention the mukbangs scare him but I didn't realise he was being serious 

Photography dad: mukbangs are the fucking worse ugh 

Robin B: tbh I kinda wanna be part of this mukbang 

Angry mom: I'll ask dustin since it was his idea 

______ 

_ The party plus mom and dad _

Angry mom: yo dustin my friend robin wants to be part of the mukbang 

Dust-in the wind: er sure why not 

_ Angry mom added Robin B to the party plus mom and dad  _

Robin B: bls tell me that it's not actually your mom and dad 

Slingshot: no that's just steve and Jonathan 

Superpowers: sup fuckers 

Edgelord: who taught her how to swear 

Sk8er gorl: that would be me hahaha

Wholesome boi will: hop is gonna kill you 

Sk8er gorl: shit el dont sweat infront of hopper 

Superpowers: alright fucker 

Edgelord: great she gonna call everyone fucker now 

Slingshot: its bitchin all over again 

Robin B: bitchin I stan that 

Sk8er gorl: your giving me gay girl vibes 

Robin B: le gasp howd you know 

_ Sk8er gorl changed Robin B nickname to advanced gay _

Advanced gay: I love that hhhhhh 

Sk8er gorl: your welcome shsbdjend

Wholesome boi will: my gaydar could never 

Edgelord: did will just come out? 

Wholesome boi will: maybe :) 

Angry mom: proud of you smol child 

Photography dad: happy for you will 

Sk8er gorl: glad you trusted us enough 

Superpowers: come out? 

Sk8er gorl: means that hes out of the closet now 

Superpowers: why was he in the closet? 

Sk8er gorl: eksjskskss hhhhh I cnat 

Slingshot: Max.exe has stopped working 

Sk8er gorl: because he didnt want people to know he was gay 

Superpowers: should I be in the closet too then 

Sk8er gorl: sksksksjskd wHat 

Superpowers: _(Elhidinginthecloset.jpg)_

Advanced gay: ahahaha meeee 

Edgelord: pahahshsh I caNt 

Superpowers: do I just stay in the closet now 

Angry mom: you dont ACTUALLY have to be in the closet el.....

Superpowers: oh…

Dust-in the wind: I'm saving that photo 

Slingshot: same 

Edgelord: same 

Sk8er gorl: same but cause it's cute 

Advanced gay: that's gae 

Sk8er gorl: hushhhhh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Shakespeareismydad if you wanna come say hi


	3. Oddly Not Satisfying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is tbh and I'm very sorry my creativity bank is dry as shit but I'm trying

_ The party plus mom and dad  _

_ Dust-in the wind:  _ yknow those oddly satisfying videos that pop on on youtube for no reason, yeah I hate them 

_ Slingshot:  _ first world problems amiright 

_ Dust-in the wind:  _ exactly 

_ Superpowers:  _ what is wrong with them 

_ Dust-in the wind:  _ they are just so annoying 

_ Edgelord: _ you find everything annoying 

_ Dust-in the wind: _ I find you annoying :/ 

_ Angry mom:  _ alright rats let's not argue 

_ Photography dad:  _ steve is right but dustin is also right they are annoying 

_ Sk8er gorl:  _ yall are so fucking dumb i-

_ Angry mom:  _ stop swearing jesus on a breadstick

_ Superpowers _ : jesus on a breadstick? 

_ Sk8er gorl:  _ i- she is so cute I can't 

_ Advanced gay:  _ we get it max you like eleven 

_ Sk8er gorl:  _ Shhshh dont expose me like that wow 

_ Advanced gay:  _ I'm pretty sure el likes you too

_ Photography dad:  _ maybe if yall talked it could go somewhere 

_ Slingshot _ : max is a bithc and wouldn't do it

_ Sk8er gorl:  _ bet also bithc 

_ Dust-in the wind: _ bithc 

_ Wholesome boi will:  _ bithc 

_ Edgelord: _ bithc 

_ Angry mom:  _ bithc 

_ Photography dad:  _ bithc 

_ Advanced gay:  _ bithc _ _

_ Superpowers:  _ bithc 

_ Slingshot:  _ i hate all of you 

_ Dust-in the wind:  _ we love you too bby 

_ Superpowers:  _ max if you wanna talk we can 

_ Sk8er gorl:  _ eye- alright 

_ Angry mom:  _ I'll drive yall on your first date 

_ Advanced gay:  _ shush let them talk 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short but max and eleven chat is next

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this, I've been in this fandom for about a week please dont shout at me


End file.
